


A Side Conversation

by elderwitty, squidgie



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elderwitty/pseuds/elderwitty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little missing scene from S01E05, "John Doe".  Captain Irving asks to talk to Ichabod, who surprises the Captain with an invitation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Side Conversation

"Captain Irving?" Ichabod says, garnering the busy Captain's attention from the report on his desk.  "Lieutenant Mills said you wanted to see me?"  
  
"Crane - come in," Frank replies.  He sets the report on his desk and rises from his chair, saying, "Sit, sit," with a motion to a nearby chair.  As Ichabod takes a seat, Frank goes to his office door, where the watchful eyes of his detectives are now suddenly diverted back to their computers and other duties.  Closing the door, he slowly walks back to his desk, putting an arm on Ichabod's shoulder as he sits on the corner of his desk.  
  
"Captain?" Ichabod begins.  
  
Frank nods, then lets go of Ichabod's shoulder, immediately missing the coarse fabric of Crane's coat under his fingertips.  "Listen...  I didn't want to upset Abbie, but I know some of the other detectives may be asking questions about you."  
  
"Detectives Morales and Jones?" Ichabod replies with a quick glance over his shoulder.  "They _have_ been-"  
  
"Assholes?"  Frank can't help himself at blurting it out.  He may have good detectives, but that makes it all that much harder hiding something like the enigma that is Ichabod Crane.  
  
Crane blows a laugh through his nose, a smile creeping across his face.  "I _was_ going to say a bit persnickety and unrelenting in their line of questions."  
  
Frank just shakes his head.  "Same thing," he says.  "Listen, if _anybody_ gives you a hard time, you send them to me."  Frank waits for Ichabod to nod in agreement, then stands up and returns to his own chair.  
  
"Is there anything else, sir?" Ichabod asks as he stands.  
  
Frank leans back in his chair.  Of _course_ there's more; or at least, he _wants_ there to be more.  His verbal exchanges with Ichabod have been...interesting.  It's been a while since he's met someone who could handle himself in a verbal tête à tête, and Ichabod was more than willing verbally joust with him.  Still, the man _was_ essentially working for him, at least in some fashion.  But that never stopped Frank from thinking about him late at night as his fingers reach out to the empty space next to him in bed.  
  
"Sir?" Ichabod says as he nears the door.  With a smile, he corrects himself, "Frank, if I may?"  
  
"Please," Frank says, smiling back at the man.  
  
Ichabod once again approaches the desk.  "If I may be so bold to ask; would you like to share a meal together?"  
  
"Share..." Frank starts.  
  
A blush starts gently suffusing across Ichabod's face, and Frank smiles when he watches what must be a very slightly nervous Ichabod Crane dart his tongue out, moistening his lips.  "It's just that I would _very_ much like to get to know you better - on a more personal level.  Abbie has graciously set me up at your former Sheriff's cabin-"  
  
"Sheriff Corbin's old place?  That's the one that got shot up?" Frank asks, turning his attention to the report on his desk.  
  
Ichabod shakes his head.  "Very little damage.  Still, I have all the supplies that I need, and the setting is quite intimate.  I'm dying to cook something I'm _actually_ used to, and I'd love it if you could come."  Ichabod's eyes shine bright, and Frank has no choice but to smile back at the man.  
  
"Sure," he says, standing up and coming to Ichabod's side.  "Nice rustic cabin with you and Abbie..."  
  
Ichabod is slightly taken aback.  "I'm sorry, sir..." he stammers, and damn if the blush isn't deeper this time.  "I, uhh...  Just you, sir.  I was hoping," he starts, then clasps his hands at his sides and goes quiet for a beat.  "I'm sorry, Captain," he blusters.  "I believe I misread the situation, and sincerely apologize if-"  
  
Frank cuts Ichabod off mid sentence by placing a hand on Ichabod's chest, and can't help but notice the fast-beating heart through the smooth fabric.  "Yes," is all he says, then locks his gaze with the man.  
  
"Excellent," Ichabod replies, and damn if Frank doesn't want to kiss the smile right off of that face.  
  
With a nod, Frank breaks their touch and turns to go back to his desk.  "Oh, Captain?" Ichabod calls again from the doorway.  "Lieutenant Mills has recently informed me that the bullet holes in the cabin might need to be... spackled?  Might this be an area in which _you_ have experience?"  
  
Nodding, Frank replies, "I know my way around home improvement; sure.  I can teach you a thing or two."  
  
Ichabod raises his eyebrows, and with a wink, says, "I'm looking forward to holding you to that," and then is out the door.


End file.
